


Provincetown

by gwyllion



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-02
Updated: 2009-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-26 11:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion





	Provincetown

Twenty toes shift in the sparkling sand, digging, clenching and releasing, tracing lazy parallel lines. The gawking tourists walk by, their perfume scent cuts sharp through the salt and sunscreen air. Brown sun-kissed curls rest on a beach towel while kids toss a Frisbee, their laughter drowning out the crashing waves.

“Time to turn over, babe,” whispers the blue-eyed man. “Yer getting a little red.”

They perch on their elbows simultaneously, and roll to their bellies, backs exposed to the full sun’s rays. Fingertips graze, and camouflaged by the smooth motion, wet pink lips sneak over to steal a kiss.


End file.
